Bowling alley return mechanisms are well known and generally fall into two categories. The first of these categories includes a bowling ball lifting apparatus such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,582 of Edwards. In such systems, a bowling ball lifting or elevating mechanism, such as an endless belt and track combination, lifts the balls to a runway or return race. The runway is inclined so that a ball rolls down the incline toward the approach end of a lane where the ball is braked and lifted up to a level at which the bowler can conveniently reach it.
The second category of ball-returns includes a horizontal ball-return wherein a ball is fed to a conveyor which accelerates the ball and propels it down the alley, i.e., down a ball-return trough. Such systems are capable of returning a ball to a bowler in less time, but have typically been plagued by problems associated with bowling pins entering into the ball-handling apparatus and jamming the mechanism.
A recent development in the ball-handling apparatus is described in our co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/615,900, filed on Mar. 14, 1996, and entitled Ball Return Mechanism. That application is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The ball-handling mechanism described therein has, to a large degree, eliminated problems associated with the pins entering into the mechanism and/or reaching the horizontal ball-return.
However, the more rapid transition of the bowling ball from the pit to the horizontal ball-return has led to a problem which is attributed to variations in bowling balls, i.e., a range in weight from 6 pounds to 16 pounds. The lighter balls are accelerated more rapidly and are propelled out of the horizontal ball-return at a greater speed than the heavier balls. The problem is that when a lighter ball follows a heavy ball, it may catch up and strike the heavier ball in the return trough. As a result, the lighter ball transfers its energy to the heavier ball and stops short of the approach section. When this happens, the lighter ball does not reach the approach section and must be retrieved.
It has now been found that an improved horizontal bowling ball-return mechanism in accordance with the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem. Accordingly, when accompanied by the ball-handling apparatus described in the aforementioned application, the mechanism returns a bowling ball from the pit in less time than the prior art mechanism. For this reason, the bowler does not have as long to wait for the return of his ball. Consequently, the game is speeded up so that more games per hour are bowled. This also reduces the waiting time for those bowlers who are waiting to bowl, and, at the same time, increases a bowling center's return on investment.
It is presently believed that there is a large commercial market for a horizontal ball-return mechanism according to the present invention. It is also believed that such mechanisms can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. In addition, the mechanisms are durable and are relatively easy to install and service. Such mechanisms can also be used to replace prior art mechanisms.